Loading docks provide an area for vehicles (e.g., trucks, trailers, etc.) to back up next to an elevated platform of a building so that cargo can be readily transferred between the vehicle and the building. Some loading docks include equipment, such as dock levelers and vehicle restraints. Dock levelers provide an adjustable bridge between the platform and a cargo bed of the vehicle. To prevent the vehicle from prematurely moving away from the platform, vehicle restraints are usually employed to engage a RIG (rear impact guard of the truck or trailer), a wheel, or some other feature of the vehicle.
To reduce the likelihood of a truck accidentally striking personnel that might be in the area (e.g., behind the vehicle), some loading docks have vehicle and/or personnel sensing systems. Although such systems might determine whether a person is within a certain area while a vehicle is present, current systems fail to take advantage of mounting locations and/or electrical power sources of existing equipment normally installed at loading docks.